Freshman duel: syrus vs Alexis
by nerd314314
Summary: Before the graduation duel of zane vs Jaden can happen, A freshman duel between Alexis and syrus will happen. Who will win? A madeup card is used. Alexis is 15 and syrus is 15. contains one sided Alexis x syrus sorry for errors. I don't own yugioh gx.


Everyone was seated waiting for the hyped graduation duel between zane and Jaden. Crowler got up on stage and said " There will be one duel before the graduation duel! It will be our freshman duel! It will be the duel of the year. It will be Alexis, Atticus's little sister going up against syrus, zane's little brother in a duel!". " Nani?!" zane, Alexis, Atticus and syrus said. Syrus said in his head "oh no I am dueling my crush?!" while blushing a lot. Jaden said " good luck to you both two.". Syrus and Alexis said " thanks " while walking to the duel arena. Alexis said to syrus " Don't go easy on me in the duel." . Syrus said " I will not go easy on you in this duel.". Alexis said " good " while smiling. Syrus was thinking in his head " she think she gonna destory me in this duel.".

syrus and Alexis got in the duel arena. Alexis said " ready to duel?". syrus said " I guess so." while blushing hard. Crowler said " Let's the duel begin!". Syrus and Alexis started their dueldisks. Then syrus and Alexis said " Duel!". Alexis said " I will start! I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode. I set 1 card. My turn is over!". Syrus said " It's my turn! I draw! I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card! I summon Drillroid in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown. My Drillroid destorys your Etoile Cyber!". Alexis said " not bad" while her lifepoints went down to 3600. Syrus said " I end my turn". Alexis said " My turn! I draw! I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode. I use it's effect to discard 1 card to destory your Drillroid because it's in attack mode. " Syrus watched his monster getting destoryed. Alexis said " I play Heavy storm to destory all spell and traps on the field.". syrus said " oh no" while seeing his set cards getting destoryed. Alexis said " I am not done yet. I play Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I discarded this turn, I special summon Cyber Angel Dakini in attack mode from my graveyard ." Syrus said " It has 2700 attack points!". Zane said " syrus is in trouble.". Alexis said " Both of my monsters attack you directly, syrus!". Syrus said with a smile " you are kicking my butt in this dueL" while blushing a little bit while his lifepoints went down to 500. Alexis said " I end my turn!". Syrus said " My turn! I draw! I summon Submarineroid in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown. Due to Submarineroid's effect, It can attack you directly! Submarineroid attacks you directly, Alexis !". Alexis said " Not bad ,syrus!" while her lifepoints went down to 2800. Syrus said " Thanks to Submarineroid's other effect. it switchs to defense mode. I set 1 card facedown! I end my turn!". Alexis said " My turn! I draw! That defense mode effect is good against my Cyber Gymnast 's effect. But it's time for me to end this. I switch my Cyber Gymnast to defense mode. Due to my monster effect, Cyber Angel Dakini can deal piercing battle damage ! It's over! Cyber Angel Dakini attack Submarineroid!". Syrus said " I play my trap, Magic Cylinder! Your attack is negated and you take 2700 points of damage. ". Alexis said " Not bad, syrus!" while her lifepoints dropped down to 100. Syrus said " look like the duel depend on the draws. ". Alexis said " True, I set 1 card facedown! My turn is over!". Syrus said " My turn! I draw! I switch my Submarineroid in attack mode.". Alexis said " I play my trap, Angel stare! when you switch a monster's mode, it's effect negated , it can't switch modes and you take damage equal to half of it's attack points!". Syrus said " that's good move, Alexis!" while his lifepoints went down to 100. Alexis said " syrus, this was not a easy duel for me. You gave me a challenge, even though I am gonna win.". Syrus said " Thanks, Alexis! You are a good duelist!" while blushing hard. Alexis said "Thanks, syrus!". Syrus said " It's time for me to turn this duel around.". Alexis said " you gonna beat me?". Syrus said " yes unless you stop my play, I play my trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back Drillroid from my graveyard in attack mode. Then I play a spell called Limiter Removal! It double all my machine monsters' attack points. ". Alexis said " Drillroid has 3200 attack points now meaning...". Chazz screamed " This can't be happening! ". Syrus said " Drillroid attacks and destorys Cyber Angel Dakini!". Alexis said " good job, syrus!" while her lifepoints went down to 0.

Crowler said " The winner is Syrus!". Atticus and zane said " that was a close duel. They both dueled good. ". Jaden said " I agree. That duel was great!". Bastion said " way better than chazz's duels!". Chazz got mad for Bastion saying that. Syrus and Alexis gave each other a handshake and said to each other " That was a good duel.". Alexis gave syrus a big hug . chazz was salty because of the hug. Syrus and Alexis walked back to their seats before the graduation duel between Jaden and zane stated to watch their duel.


End file.
